


Christmas Confessions

by Macx



Series: The 2nd Series: V. Legacy [12]
Category: The Magician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macx/pseuds/Macx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas and Cosmo is gone. Ace finds him in a very special place, at a very special moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confessions

written by Laura Boeff

 

“Where is he?” Ace Cooper muttered. Not for the first time. The dark haired man paced the length of his living room, then back again. He resisted the urge to look at his watch and sighed. Cosmo knew they were expected at the Christmas party. They were late as it was. And apparently going to be later if his apprentice didn’t arrive soon.  
 Turning as he reached a wall, Ace started again, then forced himself to stop, his floor length cape rustling softly around him. Enough was enough. Cosmo had his com shut off, while not an unusual occurrence, coupled with his tardiness the magician did worry.  
 “Angel, I need a trace on the Magic bike,” Ace asked at last. It was not something he would usually resort to. Cosmo almost despised the thought of anyone being able to locate him at a whim. Ace rarely used the tracer for that reason. But now...  
 Of their own whim his legs started moving again, carrying  him in long strides across the room. While the weather was calm at the moment there was always the real possibility something had happened to his partner. Perhaps something bad. Surely the young man would call if he’d only suffered a minor break down or such.  
 He turned again, hands clamped tight behind his back to keep them from fidgeting. But if worse had happened... He tried not to think about it, but it was a real possibility.  
 “I have located the Magic bike, Ace,” Angel announced calmly. Ace blinked, jerked from his thoughts and reflexively looked up.  
 “Where is he, Angel?”  
 “The Magic bike is currently located outside the East Shore cemetery, Ace,” Angel answered promptly.  
 Ace frowned. Cemetery? What in the world would Cosmo be doing at a cemetery?  
 Well, he certainly wasn’t going to find out here.  
 He didn’t bother to look at his watch as he all but ran to the vehicle bay. They were already late a little, it looked like they’d be late a lot as well.

***

 The Magic Racer settled in the barely disturbed snow of the cemetery’s front gate, the soft white powder sifting under the explosive backblast of the engine. As the white and blue null-grav settled into silence, peace returned to the small piece of land.  
 Ace jumped out, the snow coming up to his ankles as he studied the secluded cemetery. It was along the far bank of Electro City’s lake. A fairly undeveloped area due to its lack of buildable land. There was little else out here but nature preserves and a few golf courses.  
 The Racer had settled beside the Magic bike and it was the first thing Ace investigated. A lone set of footprints led away from the bike. Already the light wind was filling in the tracks. So, apparently Cosmo was here alone.  
 Ace looked around, not recognizing the place. Okay, so why was Cosmo here? At a cemetery of all places on Christmas eve.  
 Well, there was only one way to find out. Ace started following the tracks that weaved through the snow graced trees. While there were no lights, the moon was full, reflecting off the pristine ground, lending a peaceful glow to the land. Ace mused how strange it was to think a cemetery beautiful. But, in this light, in the quiet peace of the winter night, it was quite beautiful.  
 As he followed the tracks Ace heard a voice in the distance. Only a few words at first, but as he kept moving he definitely caught the sound of his young friend. And apparently Cosmo was having an animated conversation with someone.  
 Frowning, Ace came around a tree and hesitated. He held, far enough away not to register to Cosmo’s mage sense. Slowly, carefully, the magician let his magic trickle to him. Just enough to augment his hearing, but not enough to trip Cosmo’s awareness.  
 Cosmo was sitting in the snow beside a very particular grave stone. If the young man was cold it didn’t show as he continued in his conversation. Hands moving animatedly.  
 “You should’ve the seen the look on his face,” Cosmo laughed, shaking his head. “Vega nearly gave birth to kittens when he found out Ms. LaSage cleaned his apartment.” There was another laugh. “He likes her, mom, I think he really does, but he’s to shy to tell her,” Cosmo snorted. “Vega shy. Would you’ve ever imagined?”  
 Cosmo’s mother! Or more correctly, her grave. Ace knew Cosmo’s family history. His true name amongst other things, but this he had not known. And it was something Cosmo never talked about.  
 Ace shifted into the shadow of the tree, uncertain whether to stay or leave. In the end he stayed. Perhaps out of curiosity, or perhaps from worry. He did worry about Cosmo whenever his true family was concerned. If you could call what the young man had growing up a family.

 Cosmo reached out and brushed some snow gently from the gravestone.  
 “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while, mom,” he apologized softly, shrugging. “Guess the truth is I haven’t visited in a long time. Sorry about that.”  
 He let his fingers run over the cold granite. Yet to him it was warm. Like his mother had been and the memories he kept of her.  
 “So much has changed in my life, mom. You wouldn’t believe it. You’d be proud, mom. I know you would. I don’t know if you know Ace Cooper. He’s a magician. Well, he took me in awhile back, mom. I didn’t trust him at first.” Cosmo let out a wry snort. “Heck, I didn’t trust anyone back then, but he didn’t give up on me. He’s kind of stubborn that way. But he cared, mom. First person who did since you died. He didn’t give up on me and look! Now I’m working magic. Can you believe. Real honest to god magic.”

 Cosmo, rocked back on his heels and raised his hands. An ethereal white gold glow danced over his fingers and he let them trace the air.  
 Ace let out a soft gasp as Cosmo formed the light into a butterfly. Its wings folded delicately, then opened again, floating on nonexistent wind. When had Cosmo learned to do that? He certainly hadn’t known the teen was learning magic imaging.

 Cosmo opened his hands to the sky and the butterfly dissolved into a sparkle of ebbing energy. He smiled sadly at the grave, taking a deep breath.  
 “I’ve never shown that to anyone, mom. I wanted you to be the first to see it.” He settled back into the snow. “Real magic, eh? That’s not all. I’m Ace’s partner in the business. I’ve got a real job, real friends. I’ve got a future, mom. That’s what you always wanted. I just wanted to let you know you didn’t have to worry anymore about that.” Cosmo paused and wiped at a rogue tear that escape across his cheek.

 Ace forced himself to stay put. To not reach out and offer comfort to his young friend. He knew in his heart of hearts that his presence was the last thing Cosmo wanted. But seeing his friend in distress was difficult all the same.

 “I don’t know about the magic yet. I can work it, but...” He shrugged. “We’ll see. I don’t think I want to perform. Maybe some day, but Ace doesn’t care. He’s teaching me, mom, how to work the magic without blowing away half the city.” Cosmo laughed. “You can do that with magic, but don’t worry, Ace is the best. He keeps me out of trouble,” he assured the cold stone.  
 “He takes good care of me. Him and Vega. Vega likes to be gruff about the edges, but, man, is he the biggest teddy bear put on the planet.” Cosmo shook his head chuckling. “Probably why he’s such a good cop. He really does care about people.” Another laugh. “Me, friends with a cop. Still blows my mind sometimes. I wish you could meet them all, mom, especially Ace. I wish he was my father. Well, he pretty much acts like my dad, well, the way a dad’s ‘pose to act. You’d like him a lot. Despite me being a general pain he does care. I wish he was my real father. Really do,” Cosmo sighed wistfully, fingers tracing over the gravestone again.  
 “He takes care of me, mom, so don’t worry. I’m in good hands. I’ve got Ace, I’ve got friends and I’ve got a future. I.. I just wanted to let you know,” he said softly as more tears slid across his face. He looked down eyes drawing across his watch.  
 “Oh damn,” he muttered. “Oh man, Ace is going to be so cheesed with me.”  
 Cosmo stood up, still addressing the tombstone. “We’re supposed to be going to Christmas party at Mona’s tonight. Oh man, I am so late,” Cosmo explained. “I’ve got to go, mom.” He bent down and delivered a gentle kiss to the tombstone. “I promise to visit more. Not keep you waiting another seven years for news,” he professed, fingers resting on the stone.  
 “I love you mom, and I miss you. Don’t worry. I’m going to be okay, so you just enjoy being in heaven, okay?” He delivered a final kiss. “Bye, mom.”

 Ace shifted into the shadow of the thick, gnarled tree as Cosmo hurried past, snow sifting from his clothes as he jogged toward the entrance.  
 “Angel,” Ace spoke into the com. “Take the Magic Racer on automatic and remove it from the area,” he order curtly.  
 “Yes, Ace,” Angel promptly replied, and he let his hand fall, watching as Cosmo disappeared amongst the tomb stones.  
 He turned, feet scuffling softly through the snow as he approached the recently departed grave. Ace paused respectfully in front of it, a tender smile playing on his face.  
 Carefully, his lifted his hands, putting them together then separating them. A perfect rose formed in his grasp. Shear perfection. He laid it, very gently, at the base of the granite marker.  
 “Thank you,” Ace said softly to the silent stone. “For bringing Cosmo into the world. Thank you for making it possible for him to be part of my world.”  
 He paused, looking at the cold stone, yet feeling warm. Very warm. Suddenly the party really meant nothing. But being with his friends, being with his family, it was everything. The only thing  
 “I will take care of him. I promise.” He let his fingers brush against the smooth stone, sealing the vow.  
 Then, as silently as he had entered, Ace Cooper left.


End file.
